


The Pleasure Was Mine

by NocturniasDoctor (nocturnias)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, implied fourth doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnias/pseuds/NocturniasDoctor
Summary: 10/Sarah Jane. The Doctor has some unfinished business. Extension of the ending of "School Reunion."
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Pleasure Was Mine

She had rounded the bend when she heard the groaning wheeze of the TARDIS.

Sarah spun around even as K-9 informed her the Doctor was returning. She was worried—all right, scared. Why was he coming back a minute after leaving?

She waited, watched as he stepped out and strode towards her, a look of intense determination on his face. When he was a foot away from her he stopped.

"Doctor?" Sarah asked. "Why did you come back?"

"I forgot to give you something," he said quietly.

She shook her head slightly. "What?"

"This," he said… and kissed her.

When the kiss finally ended Sarah managed to ask: "Which Doctor was that from?"

He smiled, brushing her cheekbones with his thumbs. "I'll let you decide."

Tears blurred her eyes for a moment. "You'd better go back," she said. "Rose is waiting for you. Probably wondering what on Earth you're doing…"

"She knows."

Sarah's eyes widened. He added: "I mean, I'm sure she figured it out."

"She'll be upset," Sarah protested, but her voice sounded feeble.

The Doctor shook his head, fingers moving to push back the dark strands of her hair. "Some things have to transcend time," he said, the smile replaced by the fierce intensity from moments ago. "This was one of them."

She nodded. "Thank you," she said quietly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, no. The pleasure was mine."

She raised an eyebrow in return. "Bit of a devil now, aren't you?"

He only grinned, stepping back. "Goodbye, Sarah. From both of us."

She smiled, turned and walked away.


End file.
